DovewingxBrambleclaw
by Buster2918yahoo.com
Summary: Dovewing is in heat for the second time at a gathering and Brambleclaw satisfies her lusts. c:


**I own nothing within the Warrior's series! It belongs to Erin Hunter, I just typed this story. Love, lust, rape? You decide!**

Moonlight glittered overhead as the water at the edge of the lake lapped hungrily at the rocky shore. Dovepaw, no Dove_wing, _was on her way to

the Gathering with her clanmates. Thornclaw padded at her side and he was yapping about how prey was running so well but she wasn't

listening. Her eyes locked on Tigerheart. He looked back, eyes glistening, but she turned away quickly, ignoring him. ThunderClan popped out into

the clearing where an ancient oak towered above the cats. RiverClan got there first and was giving friendly greetings as ThunderClan cats

poured in. ShadowClan slowly padded in, secretive and rude as usual. _What's new?_ Dovewing thought to herself with amusement. WindClan

followed behind the ShadowClanners looking a bit more spooked than usual and Dovewing looked suprised. She looked around for Tigerheart,

finally ready to talk to him. She spotted him talking to Dawnpelt. As Dovewing approached, Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes and bounded away.

"Hey Tigerheart..." Dovewing mewed, a bit happy to finally talk to the big, strong warrior again. "Hey Dovewing." Tigerheart purred in response.

Dovewing and Tigerheart yapped away talking about how they were doing. Finally the meeting had begun. Firestar leaped onto the lowest

branch as the three other leaders towered above him a few branches up. "I'll go first I guess." That was the meow of Mistystar. She flicked her

silky tail, silencing the rest of the cats. All eyes were on her now. "RiverClan has been doing well. The supply of fish has been feeding us all and

the fresh-kill pile is still well stocked. All the cats below were murmuring a bit, glad to hear there was good news. "Blackstar." Mistystar nodded

for him to go. He stood up onto broad paws as his gaze lowered to all the cats. "Prey has been running well for us. Like we said last moon, we

had a few foxes but we got rid of them for a while." Blackstar sat down and silently flicked his tail for Firestar to go. Firestar nodded curtly.

"ThunderClan is a bit empty of prey but we are starting to reload the fresh-kill pile again. No signs of twolegs or intruders. Onestar, you may

go." The WindClan leader didn't reply, just looked down at the cats below. "WindClan lost quite a bit of prey... but we are still strong and able

to fight." Onestar growled. "There have been a few dogs lurking around and we have been a bit jumpy lately... but other than that, we are

doing great." All the leaders leaped down as Dovewing left Tigerheart to go talk with her sister, Ivypool. "Hey Ivypool." Dovewing purred and

brushed her muzzle against her sister's. Dovewing said goodbye to her sister as she urgently needed to get away from every cat for a few

minutes. She slid through the crowd of cats, WindClan being a bit hostile. Dovewing all of a sudden felt really... odd. Her vagina throbbed. She

was in heat for her second time. _Oh not already..._ She thought to herself. Dovewing flipped over on her back, resting against a tree trunk. Right

away, the fae reached for her pussy and started rubbing it with her paw, moaning to herself and letting out gasps and grunts. "Oh

Bumblestripe... Oh! _Ohhhhh_." Dovewing got wet right away as her paw made contact with her clit she spilled a bit of her juices on herself. She

got hornier by the second and reached for a stick. Aiming it at her vagina, she plunged in making sure not to get splinters in her walls. She

thrusted it in and out getting faster and faster before letting out a yowl of ecstasy. Back in the clearing, the Clans were still talking and

Brambleclaw was closest to where she was and heard her grunts and yowls. He had no idea what it was so he waved his tail goodbye to

Firestar. Brambleclaw thrusted his broad shoulders through bramble walls and gorse as he spotted Dovewing masturbating. He immediately

hardened and watched her a few times before popping out of his sheltering area. Dovewing stopped, shocked and dumbfounded about how to

explain herself "Brambleclaw, I-I" She began but Brambleclaw stopped her. "It's ok Dovewing, you're in heat. All she-cats become in heat.

Want some help?" Dovewing saw something glisten in his amber eyes. _Was that a hint of... lust... In his eyes? _She thought to herself and right

away, knew what he meant. "Sure, _MASTER." _ She immediately became somebody else and she heard a purr erupt from Brambleclaw's throat.

He quickly padded over there and Dovewing spread her legs wide open, unfurling tail from her tail-hole. Brambleclaw sprung and dove into her

wet, steaming pussy. He plunged his tongue in, feeling immense pleasure. He flicked his tongue around, exploring every corner of her tight

vagina. The tom began to nibble then suck on her nub. "Oh _BRAMBLECLAW_!" Dovewing yowled curses to StarClan as she overflowed with

pleasure. "Brambleclaw, you dirty thing! Be my toy! Eat me up you slut!" This immediately turned Brambleclaw on and couldn't take it

anymore, he yanked he tongue out of her hot core and leaped at her, knocking her on her back, onto the ground. He began to suck on her

nipples and stuck a claw in her ass and began pushing it in and out as Dovewing nipped at him playfully. "I want you inside of me

Brambleclaw..." Her eyes now glistened with lust. He obliged. "No problem, my dirty slut." He knew she'd come around eventually. He mounted

her as she lay on her back, eyes shining and looking into Brambleclaw's, smiling lustily. He began teasing her as his member unsheathed and

poked at her core playfully. "Come on, hurry up!" The she-cat hissed. "Are you sure you want this? It will hurt in the beginning but ease to

pleasure as you continue." Brambleclaw told her quickly. "Of course!" Brambleclaw plunged in, Dovewing yowling in pain as blood trickled down

her thigh and dripped onto ground. He slowly began to thrust as they let out grunts and Dovewing's pussy squelched as Brambleclaw pushed

in and pulled out of her. "Y-you're... so.. tight." He murmured through groans. "T-talk dirty... Dovewing!" He snapped. "Oh yes master! I love

how your long cock plunges into my tight, slutty pussy! Please, make me yours! Take me! Take me! Go faster and deeper! I want to have your

kits!" This turned him on right away as he humped her at the speed of light as they yowled, almost reaching their climax. "You dirty hore! You

like my dick in your dirty vagina don't you? Fucking slut!" Dovewing instinctively bucked upwards, meeting his thrusts as his balls slap against

her. Immense pleasure spread throughout her body as her core began to steam as she started to get a bit extreme. "B-brambleclaw! Wh-

what's happening!?" She yowled confused at the feeling. Suddenly juices squirt out of her as she let out a screech and tossed her head

back, yowling to StarClan as they quickly slammed into eachother. Brambleclaw reached his climax as he shot his hot, steamy, white cum into

her, fertilizing eggs as some spills out of her core. They got off eachother, humping the air slowly a few times, after feeling so much pleasure.

Dovewing lapped up his remaining cum on the grass and she dove forward laying on top of Brambleclaw, pussy at his mouth as his cock stuck

up in front of her. "Oh Brambleclaw! You're huge! I wouldn't expect Squirrelflight to take that whole any day, but I did. That little slut can't she

learn?" She grunted. Brambleclaw plunged into her pussy once again, like feeding on a piece of prey while Dovewing hungrily tugged at his

long cock. His member was all the way out. It had to be at least 3 mouse-tail lengths long! She began to deep throat it as Brambleclaw suckled

her pussy more and more, she spilled her remaining juices on his face, he lapped them up quickly. "I-I'm gonna C-" Brambleclaw was cut off

by his own shriek of pleasure as he let out his load. Seed spilled and shot down her throat, making her choke a bit but she swallowed every

drop, savoring the taste. Then cleaned themselves up, walking different ways back to the gathering. Luckily the Clans were just leaving. They

padded back to camp side by side like nothing happened. "Let's have a threesome next time." She giggled in his ear. "How about...

Bumblestripe?" Brambleclaw suggested. Dovewing nodded. and padded ahead of him, lifting her tail so he could see her pulsing, red core.

Cloudtail stared at it too, shaking head and quickly goes back to talking with Dustpelt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 Moons Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations Dovewing! You and Bumblestripe are parents of three." Dovewing thanked Jayfeather for the announcment. "Hmm... we

should name the gray she-kit Emeraldkit! For her beautiful green eyes." Bumblestripe nodded quickly. "And the tom who is a calico should be

named Ravenkit just because!" Bumblestipe purred. "Can I choose a name?" He brushes muzzle with hers. She nodded. "The other tom should

be names Seedkit! He's as small as a poppyseed." "Bumblestripe, I think you're exaggerating a bit." Dovewing laughed. "He's just the runt of

the littler." _Except I had Brambleclaw's seed not yours..._ She thought to herself silently. The she-cat nodded anyway as Bumblestripe went on

and on about how happy he was to be a father. Dovewing saw Brambleclaw glancing into the den, curious about what he missed as

Bumblestripe went away to get her a plump squirrel. She gave him a dirty wink, lifting tail to reveal her core once again before letting her

kits continue feeding. Brambleclaw padded away like nothing happened.

**How was that? Too much? Please tell me so I can improve!**


End file.
